Whiterun (Skyrim)
Whiterun is the capital city of Whiterun Hold, in the province of Skyrim. Whiterun has suffered many ills in recent times. Excessively harsh winters, harrassment by Horme bandits, and the attacks of frost trolls have diminished the once-proud city. Whiterun was once considered Skyrim's equivalent of the Imperial City. Overview The city is dominated by two dynastic families, the Grey-Mane and the Battle-Born. Once friends, they are now bitter enemies as a result of their differing views on the civil war conflict, as well as the Battle-Borns' wealth and the Grey-Manes' poverty. Upon entering the city, the Player is able to pick a side, either Battle-Born or Grey-Mane. Whiterun is home to The Companions, a faction similar to the Fighter's Guild of Cyrodiil. They are based out of Jorrvaskr, a Legendary mead-hall that was built Next to the Skyforge (and Underforge), an ancient forge that is said to be older than Both men and elves. The city of Whiterun itself was built around Jorrvaskr, which used to bring warriors from all across Tamriel. Due to The Companions' reputation for being over-glorified sellswords however, Jorrvaskr is no longer held in such worldy aclaim as it once was. Balgruuf the Greater is the Jarl of Whiterun. Balgruuf will play a large role in the story line, and upon completion of his quests, the player will be allowed to buy a home from the Balgruuf's steward, Proventus Avenicci. Breezehome, the purchasable house, can be bought for 5000 septims. It is located next to Warmaiden's and across the road from The Drunken Huntsman. Description Whiterun is composed of three districts: *The Plain District - Market and Inn District *The Wind District - Residential District *The Cloud District - Dragonsreach and Dragonsreach Dungeons Throughout Skyrim, players will be able to find tactical maps with cities' alliances. On these tactical maps, Whiterun is listed as being under an Imperial reign. However, Balgruuf Claims that he has yet to Decide who to join, technically making the city of Whiterun neutral. That said, Since Skyrim is nominally under Imperial rule, a Jarl would be considered to be siding with the Empire simply for not aligning Himself with the Stormcloaks, at least by the Stormcloaks themselves. Points of Interests *Arcadia's Cauldron. *The Bannered Mare *Belethor's General Goods *Breezehome *Dragonsreach *The Drunken Huntsman *Hall of the Dead *Warmaiden's *Temple of Kynareth *Whiterun Stables NPCs *Adrianne Avenicci *Aela the Huntress *Ahlam *Amren *Andurs *Anoriath *Arcadia *Athis *Avulstein Gray-Mane *Belethor *Bergritte Battle-Born *Braith *Brenuin *Brill *Carlotta Valentia *Commander Caius *Danica Pure-Spring *Elrindir *Eimor (appears after the player completes In My Time of Need) *Farengar Secret-Fire *Fralia Gray-Mane *Heimskr *Hulda *Idolaf Battle-Born *Irileth *Jarl Balgruuf the Greater *Jon Battle-Born *Lars Battle-Born *Lydia *Mikael *Mila Valentia *Nazeem *Olava the Feeble *Proventus Avenicci *Sigurd *Saadia (leaves after the player completes In My Time of Need) *Sinmer *Skjor *Skulvar Sable-Hilt *Ulfberth War-Bear *Uthgerd the Unbroken *Ysolda Whiterun Exterior.jpg The Companions.jpg|Whiterun is the home of the Companions. Companions.png|Companions training. Whiterun 4.png|The Jarl's palace, Dragonsreach. Whiterun 1.png|Skyrim's aurora at night in Whiterun. 2011-11-12 00010.jpg|Aerial View of Whiterun Hold Whiterun 00.jpg|Gildergreen Whiterun 01.jpg|Market Whiterun 02.jpg|The Wind District Whiterun 03.jpg|At night References *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Demo Part 3 *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Concept Art of Skyrim *The World of Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Category:Skyrim: Cities